


Where The Heart Is

by ShyDaredevil



Series: Rewards [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Couple, Parenthood, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyDaredevil/pseuds/ShyDaredevil
Summary: Naruto makes his way back to Konoha to meet Kakashi and Iruka's new baby. He's nervous and wonders if he still has a place in their family. Can he still call this place home?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Rewards [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772233
Comments: 6
Kudos: 280





	Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second installment in my Rewards series and while you don't need to read the first one, I hope you will consider reading that piece as well. 
> 
> Super special thanks to Fig and Hermes for doing the beta work for this piece! You're both super great and I really appreciate it!!
> 
> Enjoy~

Entering the village like this just didn't feel right. Naruto was no stranger to the village at night; having grown up the way he did, and then making genin and going on missions, he'd often be out late. But the sneaking around part-- that's the part he didn't like.

They had a good reason for it, he supposed. Pervy Sage had reluctantly agreed to this visit only if Naruto agreed to make it quick and to avoid seeking out any of his friends. His training was important after all, and they needed to get back to it as soon as possible. Knowing Naruto's luck, if they let on that they were back in Leaf, they would get roped into some crazy mission that they just didn't have time for.

The sneaking also did nothing to calm his nerves, and he couldn't help but think about the reason why, over and over again. Iruka and Kakashi sensei were having a baby. They were having a baby of their own and Naruto was going to meet said baby.

Just after he had left the village for his training with Jiraiya, Naruto began receiving letters from his two sensei. He always looked forward to them and hearing about all the latest happenings in Konoha made him smile and motivated him to work harder and get home quickly. At least, they did, until Iruka-sensei told him he was pregnant. He began dreading the letter then.

If Iruka and Kakashi had a baby of their own, then what did they need Naruto for? Sure they let him move into their house when he was nine. And sure, they fed him and bought him new clothes and always made sure he kept up with his training. Hell, they even tried their very hardest to keep him out of trouble. And it's not like he wasn't grateful, not at all. Naruto was so happy they had taken him in. Sometimes, late at night when he was almost asleep, he dared to think that maybe this was what having parents was like.

But Naruto was fourteen now, and in all the time he had stayed with them his two senseis had never asked him to call them 'mom and dad.' And not once did he hear them call him son. 

It hurt, but at the same time it made some sense to Naruto. After all, he wasn't really theirs. Not like this new pup. This baby was actually theirs and there was no way Naruto could live up to his sensei's own flesh and blood. He was pretty sure it wouldn't be long until Iruka and Kakashi got sick of him the way the rest of the village was sick of him. They'd throw him away and turn up their noses. It had always happened before; there was no reason to think it wouldn't happen again.

And sure Iruka may have saved his life from Mizuki sensei and as his squad captain Kakashi had protected him more times than he could count. But that was different. Your duty to the village as a shinobi wasn't the same as familial love. For them, Naruto was just a mission right?

A large hand pressing down on his shoulders brought him back to reality.

"Hey kid, why the long face? Aren't you excited to see your precious Iruka-sensei again?" Jiraiya asked in the quietest voice Naruto had ever heard him use.

"Heh, sure Pervy Sage." Naruto looked away, unable to meet his master's eyes. "Of course I'm excited,"

"Come on kid. Lighten up. What are you? Nervous? To meet a baby?" Jiraiya's voice was overly cheery, as he could tell something was off with his student and he was attempting to brighten his mood. 

"No, that's not it at all. It's just-" But Naruto really didn't feel like explaining it to Jiraiya. So he steeled his thoughts, pushed his doubts aside, and put on a smile. "It's nothing"

"Hey. You'll be fine, kid. It's just a baby. How bad can it be?" That was Jiraiya for you, he could always see through Naruto's fake smiles.

Naruto was about to tell him just how bad it actually could be, but as they arrived at the Hatake compound, he was caught completely off guard.

There, at the gates, absolutely beaming was a man Naruto wouldn't recognize if not for the familiar hair. His pale face was practically glowing in the moonlight and his smile was practically blinding. He looked so happy. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. He wanted to scream, he almost did, but Jiraiya's firm grip on his shoulders shut him up, so instead he just let his jaw drop. 

This wasn't fair. All this time he had been desperate to see his sensei's face, and now the only reason he got to see it was the baby. It just proved to Naruto what he had already suspected: This pup meant more to them than he ever would. He snapped his mouth shut and pouted.

"Yo. Good to see you! Wow Naruto, you've gotten taller," Kakashi called to them. How could he act this way? How could he show Naruto his face for the first time and not even have the decency to acknowledge it.

"You're not even ugly or anything," he blurted out. it was all he could think to say that wasn't giving away his true feelings. 

Kakashi looked at him, and it drove Naruto nuts that he could tell he was puzzled by the look on his face. 

"Huh?" Suddenly it clicked and Kakashit blushed. Naruto hated how pink his cheeks got. "Oh! My face. Right, sorry. We've just been so busy I must have forgotten to put it on." He put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You'll keep it a secret won't you, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded, still frustrated but not willing to speak up, and the three of them made their way to the house. His stomach was in knots again and he was feeling just a little nauseous as they entered and removed their shoes. Jiraiya said he'd leave them to it, and headed over to the pile of ninkin in the living room, presumably to get in on the cuddles.

Kakashi led Naruto down the long main hallway of their house, and it made Naruto a little sad just how comfortable he felt here. This wasn't his home, not really. It was all temporary. Now with this new pup, he knew his days here were numbered. Iruka and Kakashi had replaced him and he would make enough money on missions for his own place soon.

He really loved it here though. He loved the dogs who greeted him when he came home. He loved the big kitchen where Iruka taught him how to cook. He loved all the photos on the wall and the memories of his family. 

Were they a family? It sure felt like it to Naruto, but he had never had any examples, so how would he know. All he knew was when he thought of home, he thought of Hatake compound and of Iruka and Kakashi. Thinking about never coming back to this house made his heart ache.

Kakashi must have been able to read his anxiety and tried to break the tension.

"How's your training going Naruto?"

Naruto didn't answer for a while; he had stopped to look at the newest photos on the wall. They hadn't been there when he'd left but now there were so many he'd never seen before. They showed Iruka several times during his pregnancy and Naruto fought hard to keep it together. He just looked so happy, complete in a way that Naruto had never seen before and the fear washed back over him again. He gulped.

"Naruto? You doing alright?" Kakashi asked. And suddenly he remembred what he had been asked before.

"I'm fine Kakashi sensei. Just a little tired is all. Training is going pretty good I think. I can feel myself getting stronger all the time." He looked at his hands, rubbed raw from the Rasengann. "At least, I think I'm getting stronger, but Pervy Sage is an awfully tough sensei. He doesn't make it easy on me."

"That's good to hear Naruto." And when he looked up, Kakashi's smile was fond, he didn't dare think it was for him. "Tell you what, how about we do a little sparring tomorrow? You can show me just how strong you've gotten."

Seeing Kakashi's face as he talked was getting a bit too weird for Naruto, but training together sounded amazing so he agreed. He looked down the hallway as their conversation waned. All was quiet when they came upon the bedroom door. A soft yellow light was peeking out from within. Kakashi gave his shoulders a little squeeze and nodded at him before he turned the knob and let Naruto in.

The first thing he saw was Iruka's chocolate brown hair. He hardly ever wore it down and even though parts of it were pinned back out of his face it still flowed down his back freely. He sat on their bed, practically glowing under the light of the bedside lamp. He was looking down at a little bundle in his arms, and humming a tune that Naruto almost recognized. 

He wondered if all mothers were this beautiful. Or if this was how every boy felt about his mom? To Naruto, Iruka was the prettiest person he had ever seen, like an angel. The look on Iruka's face as he gazed at his pup, it hurt. It was just so full of love. Love that Naruto was sure he'd never receive and it took all of his willpower not to cry at the sight of them together.

"Hello Naruto. It's good to see you." Iruka's voice was quiet, but just as comforting as he remembered. His eyes looked so tired when he turned to Naruto, but there was still an undeniable happiness in his expression. Iruka shifted a bit, adjusting his arms, and Naruto suddenly remembered why he was here. 

He stepped closer and looked down at the little pup the omega held. In his arms was the tiniest person Naruto had ever seen. He had never really seen a newborn before. The baby's face was red, and scrunched up, and he looked a little grumpy, but his hair was wild and gray. There was no denying who his father was. Naruto must not have hid his apprehension very well, because Iruka chuckled at him before he spoke.

"Would you like to meet Takara?" Iruka asked him. All Naruto could do was nod, despite his nerves. For some reason he suddenly, desperately wanted to hold the baby.

Iruka shifted over in the bed and gestured for the young alpha to sit with him. Naruto wasn't sure why but he snuggled up as close as he could get. Sitting shoulder to shoulder with the omega, it felt right. He took the opportunity to breathe in Iruka's scent. It mingled with the smell of the new pup. Naruto wasn't quite sure what it smelled like, only that if he had to describe it, he would call it 'home'.

"Do you want to hold him?" Iruka asked and again Naruto nodded. Ever so gently, Iruka laid the baby in the young alpha's arms. After some adjustments, Iruka let go and Naruto was supporting the baby on his own. He took the chance to get a closer look at him, noticing his tan complexion. His skin looked so soft, and before he knew it, Naruto found himself stroking those little cheeks with a single finger. The baby cooed in response, and even Naruto had to admit he was pretty cute.

While Naruto looked at the pup, Iruka looked at Naruto. He noticed just how much older the boy seemed. It had only been about a year since he left but already his face was starting to thin out, and his shoulders were broader. The omega laid his head on Naruto's shoulder then, scenting him.

"I missed you so much Naruto," Iruka confessed. "I've been so sad not being able to see you everyday. And going to Ichiraku just isn't the same without you." Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. Iruka missed him that much? He was really sad without him? He didn't dare look up. He didn't want Iruka-sensei to see the tears that were welling up in his eyes.

The baby suddenly let out a small whimper, and Iruka felt the tension build up in Naruto's shoulders and saw the panicked look on his face.

"It's alright Naruto. He's just hungry. You didn't do anything wrong. Here, let me take him." and they made the switch easily enough. Iruka made quick work of lowering his yukata, and letting his baby nurse. Naruto averted his eyes politely and continued to think a bit. If Iruka really missed him and was sad that he wasn't there, then maybe he was family after all. Naruto obviously didn't want Iruka to be sad but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little happy to hear he was missed. He swallowed and chased those thoughts away quickly, not wanting to get his hopes up. 

"Hey Iruka-sensei. What will the baby call you?" The thought suddenly occurred to Naruto as he watched the two. For omegas, what they were called by their children was up to personal preference, so it wasn't too impolite to ask. The question made Iruka smile with pride and he bent down toward his pup, to scent him a bit.

"I'm his mama, Naruto." 

Mama. 

Naruto finally lost it then, no longer able to keep his tears at bay. He had struggled to keep it together for so long but his emotions just couldn't be contained anymore. He buried his face into Iruka's shoulder and sobbed. 

Iruka did his best to comfort the boy with his hands full, shocked at what, to him, seemed like an out of the blue outburst. 

"Naruto, what's the matter?" He asked, concern in his voice. 

"Are you my mama too Iruka-sensei?" And the look on his face was absolutely heartbreaking. Naruto's eyes were red with the nine tails chakra. He must have been holding so much in and now, he was losing control. Iruka was tearing up now too and using his free arm he pulled Naruto in as close as he could. He released a calming omega scent, that of a mothers, and shushed Naruto as he sobbed. 

"Of course. Of course I am Naruto. I've always thought of you as a son." And Iruka thought for a moment, realizing he must have never said anything to tell Naruto otherwise. 

Kakashi and Iruka both took the role of raising Naruto very seriously, but they didn't want him to feel pressured to call them 'mom and dad' if he didn't want to. They wanted him to make that choice. Naruto must have taken their reluctance to bring up the matter as a rejection of sorts. No wonder he was crying. 

"Naruto, just because I have a new pup doesn't mean he'll be replacing you. I have room in my heart for both of my pups." He leaned in to kiss Naruto's forehead. "I love you so much Naruto. You're my son and you make me proud every day."

Iruka was openly crying now too, and poor little Takara, feeling the tension from his mother, began to cry as well. Kakashi came.

"Is everything okay in here?" He took in the scene before him, confused. "There's an awful lot of crying going on. Iruka are you alright?" He moved towards them and sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out to hold his youngest son.

Iruka smiled up at his mate and let him take their pup. "We're fine, Kakashi, just, working out a few communication errors." And he chuckled and put both arms around Naruto, squeezing him tightly.

After a few more minutes together, just the four of them, Naruto began to yawn. He was exhausted from his journey here and from the breakdown he just had. But he was calming down now, eyes back to normal and beast chakra stored away. Kakashi noticed his fatigue and helped him up out of their bed and began to lead him out of the room. 

"Good night Naruto," Iruka called after them. "I love you, so, so much."

Naruto looked back, and smiled wide. 

"Goodnight, Mom."

~

Naruto spent the majority of the next day between staying inside with Iruka and getting acquainted with little Takara, and training outside with Kakashi and Jiraiya. They had just finished sparing actually, and despite how tired the new father looked, Kakashi still beat him. But he seemed impressed with Naruto and that made him happy. 

Currently Naruto was sitting on the back porch, drinking water and catching his breath. Across the yard Kakashi and Jiraiya were having a discussion and Naruto thought he spotted a summoning contract. Before he could make anything out for sure, he was practically knocked over by Bull. The large ninkin was one of Naruto's favorites and had obviously missed him.

"Naruto-kun! You've been gone for so long. You don't even smell like pack anymore." For such a big dog, Bull sure talked fast. "We missed you Naruto-kun." 

Suddenly he was surrounded by all the ninkin, each one trying to get a proper whiff of him and scent him again. He got a particularly sloppy kiss from Bisuke that made him laugh and got the attention of Kakashi, who, having finished his talk with Jiraiya, headed over. 

"Alright you guys, leave my pup alone, would you?"

His pup? Naruto looked to Kakashi when he heard that, confused and a bit hopeful. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes when Kakashi blushed, but he was getting used to seeing his bare face. 

"That is, if you don't mind, Naruto." He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. "It's just, Iruka and I talked a bit last night and I wanted to let you know, if you want to consider me a father you can. Because I've always thought of you as a son."

Kakashi's hands came down on Naruto's shoulders. The smile on Naruto's face rivaled the sun, and he leapt forward and embraced his sensei, no, his father. To his surprise Kakashi hugged him back.

"I love you, Naruto," he whispered. 

"I love you too, Ka...Dad." And if Naruto let a few tears slip well, Kakashi wasn't going to say anything.

"Alright," he let go of Naruto and headed toward the back door, "Naruto, how about I show you how the wards to our home work?"

"Our home?"

"Of course! You're a Hatake in all but name after all, this house is as much yours as it is mine. Which is why, you need to know how to protect it right?" Naruto couldn't agree more.

~

The sun was getting low and Naruto held on to Takara just a little bit tighter. He had to admit, although he was apprehensive at first, he found himself absolutely adoring the little newborn. Takara has the softest skin he'd ever felt, and his hair was so wispy, and his little button nose was so cute. By the end of the day, Naruto adored him. 

Currently they were all seated in the living area. Iruka was folding laundry, and Kakashi and Jiraiya were discussing those horrible books of his. Naruto looked to Iruka, thinking once again about how long his hair had gotten while he was away. It was a reminder that he had to leave again. He had to go and he'd miss Iruka's hair growing, and the flowers blooming in the garden, and Takara getting bigger. 

"Mom?" Naruto had been trying the word all day, and without fail Iruka answered him every time.

"Yes Naruto?"

"I'm just-" He looked down at the baby again. "I'm just going to miss you all so much. Takara's going to get so big, and I won't even be here to see it. He won't even remember me. Will he even know who I am?"

"Of course he will." Iruka smiled and gave him a very determined look. "Naruto, look around. Look at all the pictures of you on the wall. I promise, Takara will always know who his nii-san is. Besides, Kakashi here will not shut up about how proud he is of his son."

Nii-san? Was that Naruto? The only person who ever called him that was Konohamaru. But that never felt like this. Never made his chest swell with pride. Naruto smiled at Iruka then before he went back to looking at the pup. No, not just a pup, his brother. 

"You hear that Takara. I'm your Nii-san. And I'm going to get really strong so that I can make sure nothing bad ever happens to you." He leaned down and kissed the baby's forehead, the way he'd seen Iruka do. Takara cooed a bit in response, his tiny hand reaching up Naruto's face, which made the young alpha beam with happiness. 

Jiraiya called out to him as soon as the sun set and he reluctantly handed the baby over to Kakashi. Seeing the infamous Copy Nin with a baby was still a little strange, but Naruto had to admit he was a natural with the pup. He always seemed to know exactly what Takara needed. Naruto chocked it up to his ninja observation skills. But on the other hand seeing Kakashi cooing at the pup was also a bit unnerving. 

The little family walked him to the door and he embraced them in a hug as tight as he could manage with a little baby in the mix before he turned to leave. 

"I love you, mom, dad. I'll be back soon. I promise," Naruto called over his shoulder and waved.

"We're going to miss you pup," Kakashi said. Iruka was too teary eyed to say anything, and just waved back to him, but his smile said more than words ever could. 

And then, just as quietly as they entered, they left. Jiraiya led him down the path to the road, and Naruto closed the seals on his way out, proud of himself for remembering how and doing them correctly. The two made small talk as they made their way out of the village.

"I'm gonna get strong, Pervy Sage. I'm gonna get strong enough to protect my family no matter what."

Jiraiya just laughed, like he knew something Naruto didn't but didn't disagree with him. Naruto looked up at the sky as they made their way through the gate. The moon was full and he found his thoughts wandering to a place they often went. Sasuke. 

Maybe if he trained hard enough and got strong, he could bring Sasuke back to the village. Then maybe one day, Sasuke could be a part of Naruto's family too. He loved the family he had now dearly, but without Sasuke, he might always feel the way he does now. Like something was missing.

He'd never say anything out loud to his teacher, but he didn't really have to. Jiraiya could tell who he was thinking about just by the familiar dopey grin on his face. 

~

**Author's Note:**

> As always shout out to the Kakashi Lounge Discord for always always inspiring me and motivating me to keep making content! I love you all!!


End file.
